


In the Arms of Your Honey

by Thatonegayone



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, just some cutesy fluff, tw: alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegayone/pseuds/Thatonegayone
Summary: “Are you okay, honey?” Emma knelt down, so she was face-to-face with the girl. She nodded, still looking at Emma with awe.“I like it when you call me Honey.”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	In the Arms of Your Honey

The room was spinning — and not in a cute way. 

Alyssa wasn’t sure why this frat party didn’t look like the ones on TV at first, but after her fifth cup of trashcan punch, things were starting to blur, and everything seemed better. The music was so loud she could feel it pulse through her veins. The boys were nice — even if they refilled her cup when she said she was okay and pulled her onto the crowded dance floor. 

She didn’t know anyone at the party after her roommate decided to leave with her boyfriend to hook up at his dorm, but she didn’t mind. College was about meeting new people and having new experiences, so Alyssa just saw this as an opportunity to do both — even if the room felt like a tilt-a-whirl. 

She managed to get away from the boy dancing up against her and followed the various empty and crushed red solo cups down a hall to try and find a bathroom. Every door she tried was either locked or opened to a different tableau of debauchery. One final door at the end of the hallway that had to be the bathroom, but it was locked. Alyssa huffed a sigh and tried to steadily slide down the wall. 

What started steadily quickly devolved into Alyssa’s feet getting caught under her. The amount of alcohol flowing through her system slowed everything down while simultaneously speeding up the world around her. This meant she quickly found herself falling straight onto the ground. 

The floor was disgusting. Alyssa could feel the layers of dust and grime mix with the sticky remnants of spilled alcohol start to coat her palms. She just knew that the back of her shorts would turn from white to grey the second she stood up. Everything was moving too fast for Alyssa. The music was all of a sudden, too loud, and she hated the feeling of not being able to be in complete control over herself for the first time in her life. 

Whoever was in the bathroom was taking ages, and Alyssa thought she heard rhythmic thumping coming from the room. She wanted nothing more than to take a moment to regroup and maybe throw some water in her face to combat the fuzziness. However, that was looking more and more impossible by the second. 

Everything was moving too fast and was too overwhelming for Alyssa Greene — so she broke into tears on the floor of that frat house. 

A voice called out to Alyssa from somewhere above her. “Hey, are you okay?” 

Alyssa looked to the voice and saw an angel with a glowing halo of hair looking down at her.  
— —   
Emma was used to being dragged to these parties by her roommate. She didn’t mind much, she would take advantage of the free drinks and the good karma of making sure that too-drunk-girls would make it home safe and sound.

She wasn’t surprised when she came across a girl drunkenly sobbing in the hallway. Emma had seen the brunette around the party as the girl kept finishing off glasses of punch and was pulled into the mob that the frat called a “dance floor.” 

The girl was clearly beautiful. There was no denying it. Emma kept clocking where the girl was but decided that she wouldn’t go up to her because the brunette seemed to be having a good time with the various boys she was dancing with. But here she was, sobbing on the ground and looking something like a kicked puppy. 

“Hey, are you okay?” The girl lifted her head slowly at the sound of Emma’s voice, and Emma had to hold back a laugh. The girl had mascara streaming down her face but was looking up at Emma like she was the second coming of Jesus Christ himself. 

“Huh?” The girl hiccupped. 

“Are you okay, honey?” Emma knelt down, so she was face-to-face with the girl. She nodded, still looking at Emma with awe. 

“I like it when you call me Honey.” She said softly with a small sniffle. Emma found herself getting lost in a pair of deep brown eyes that sparkled, even in the saturated fluorescents. 

Emma couldn’t help but smile at the girl, “well then, Honey, are you going to tell me your real name?” 

She shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows as if the thought of telling Emma her name was inappropriate in some way. “Not if it means you stop calling me Honey.” 

Emma stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans before reaching out to the girl. “Honey, it is then! Can I help you off the floor?” Honey smiled and grabbed onto Emma like she was learning how to walk for the first time. Emma managed to help her to her feet, but she still managed to trip on her shoelaces and fell straight into Emma’s arms. 

All of a sudden, Emma was holding a stunning young woman much closer than she ever expected. There was something remarkable in how Honey seemed to fit perfectly in Emma’s arms. She was short enough that her head slotted under Emma’s chin. Honey seemed to agree, wrapping her arms around Emma’s waist and humming in satisfaction. “You feel nice.” 

Emma could feel her face get hot and cleared her throat, prying the drunk brunette off of her. “Honey, where do you live? I think it’s time to get you home.” Honey just whimpered and tried to cling to Emma again. 

“Can’t you just hold me?” Her voice was soft and sweet. She looked up at Emma with puppy-dog eyes that Emma knew she couldn’t say no to. 

“How about you tell me where you live and I’ll hold you the entire time we walk there? Does that sound okay?” Her question was answered with Honey vigorously nodding her head and nearly jumping into Emma’s arms. 

“Take me home, babe.” Honey said as she pulled Emma towards the door.  
— —   
Alyssa didn’t know how she managed to get so lucky. One second she was having a terrible night; the next, she was being held by her own knight in flannel armor. She didn’t know the girl’s name, so she was just calling her Babe. 

“Where do you live again?” The blonde said as she tried to walk with Alyssa clinging to her like a koala. 

“I think Hillside? But if you just want to take me home, I’m more than fine with that.” Alyssa murmured in Babe’s ear as she tirled a lock of blonde hair around her finger. She couldn’t help but smile at the blush she saw creep up her neck and cheeks. 

Babe cleared her throat, “I think I’ll just make sure you get home safe, Hon.” 

Alyssa happily walked tucked under Babe’s arm. She couldn’t help but snuggle further into Babe — it was colder than Alyssa had thought when she chose shorts for the party. She hardly noticed that they were standing outside of her dorm until Babe looked down at her curiously. 

“Is this it?” 

Alyssa nodded, smiling as she pulled her student ID out of her back pocket and swiped to unlock the door. She pulled on Babe’s hand, who yelped as she nearly toppled inside the building. 

“You okay, baby?” Babe gave an uncertain smile and wiped her hands on her jeans. “I’m on the fourth floor.” 

“Do you think you can make it up on your own?” Babe’s voice was soft as she looked nervously around the dorm lobby. 

She was breathtaking, even when she looked incredibly out of her element. The streetlights outside were streaming light through the enormous front window of the lobby, washing the blonde in blue light that made her look like something out of a Degas painting. Hazel eyes were almost glowing in the light. 

“I don’t know if I can unlock the door,” Alyssa said with a hiccup. Babe looked at her for a minute before heading towards the elevator, she turned back and held her hand out to Alyssa. Alyssa stumbled towards Babe’s hand and pulled it around her waist. 

They managed to make it down to the far end of the hallway without Alyssa faceplanting int the carpet. She was getting more and more drunk as the seconds passed, and all she wanted to do was sleep it off in her own bed. She handed her key to Babe, who unlocked and opened the door with ease. 

— — 

Honey was getting drunker somehow, and Emma was worried. The roommate wasn’t home like they were usually whenever Emma would escort a drunk girl home. It would often be a hand-off of the drunk girl to the roommate at the entrance to the building — this was the farthest Emma had been with a drop-off, and she was way beyond her depth. 

“I want my jammies,” Honey slurred as she started to strip in the middle of the room. 

Emma’s eyes got big, and she quickly turned to the mini-fridge in the corner of the room to try and find the currently half-naked girl some water. She was doing her best to not look at Honey as she pulled on pajamas, but that meant Emma was standing in the corner of the small room, holding an ice-cold bottle of water. 

“You’re cute.” The words were jumbled together, but the tone behind them was genuine and made Emma turn around to see Honey watching her curiously. 

“Uh, thanks?” Emma couldn’t help the blush that she could feel growing. She cleared her throat and took three steps so she was almost nose to nose with Honey. “I need you to drink this slowly, okay? You’re going to wake up with a wicked hangover tomorrow, but this should help.” 

Honey nodded and took the bottle from Emma’s hand. It was stupid. They had been touching almost non-stop the past half hour, but the feeling of Honey’s hand brushing over hers sent electricity through Emma’s system. 

“Babe?” 

“Yeah, Honey?” 

Honey looked down at her feet and murmured. “Can you hold me until I fall asleep? My mom always does it when I don’t feel good and I—” 

Emma’s heart softened at the sight of the girl in front of her and kicked off her shoes. “Of course, Honey.” The brunette’s face lit up, and she grabbed Emma’s hand and pulled her towards the bed. 

Emma laid down against the wall, and Honey practically jumped into her arms. She turned onto her side and grabbed Emma’s hands, so Emma was the big spoon, and within a matter of minutes, Honey was fast asleep. 

Emma gave it a few more minutes to make sure that Honey was completely asleep before she left. However, when she tried to get up, she was pulled down by the vice-like grip Honey had on her arm. Honey didn’t seem to notice the movement and snuggled further into Emma.

— — 

Alyssa woke up the next morning to the comforting yet strange feeling of someone holding her. She didn’t remember what had happened last night after she sat down in the hall. Alyssa slowly opened her eyes to find herself on top of a fully dressed blonde. Her glasses were askew, and her hair was a complete’s birds nest, but Alyssa was in awe. There was a light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks, and she had the most gorgeous pair of lips that Alyssa had ever seen. 

Suddenly the girl underneath Alyssa started to stir, and Alyssa panicked. The last thing she wanted was for this pretty girl to know she had been staring at her while she slept. So, she quickly put her head back where it was when she woke up and closed her eyes. 

The blonde groaned underneath her and started to stretch her legs. Alyssa took this as the sign that it was safe to “wake up”. 

She lifted her head and was face to face with the blonde. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” her voice was groggy, and she had the most spectacular eyes Alyssa had ever seen.

“Uh— I’m Alyssa.” 

“Emma.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Emma.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Alyssa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my friends! Back to your regularly scheduled fics!


End file.
